


Traumabewältigung

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Limbus, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: „Und Sie wollen sich das wirklich antun?“„Thiel ...“ Boerne sah ihn leicht genervt an. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch bereits erklärt. Mit Weglaufen kommt man nicht weit. Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen.“[...]„Na weglaufen können Sie ja grad eh nicht.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Traumabewältigung

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Enthält Spoiler für Limbus.
> 
> Mir ist Thiel in „Limbus“ viel zu kurz gekommen (geschuldet durch den anderen Thiel, der allerdings charakterlich völlig anders tickt). Das hier ist sozusagen ein Fix-it für Thiels Gedanken und eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Und wie es zu der Schlusszene am Unfallort gekommen ist (sorry an alle B/A-Shipper, ich hab das etwas in die Pre-Slash-Richtung interpretiert. I needed this.). Was Alberich dort überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Dass Thiel Senior sein Taxi mitten auf der Landstraße parkt (?!). Und über die wichtige Aufgabe des Rollstuhlschiebens (dass Thiel das übernimmt, schreit doch schon förmlich nach h/c, oder nicht? ;) Auch wenn man diesen Aspekt wahrscheinlich noch mehr hätte ausbauen können ...)  
> Handlung und Dialog der Szene am Unfallort sind aus der Schlussszene der Folge entnommen.

„Und Sie wollen sich das wirklich antun?“

„Thiel ...“ Boerne sah ihn leicht genervt an. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch bereits erklärt. Mit Weglaufen kommt man nicht weit. Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen.“

Dass Boerne überhaupt mal zugeben würde, dass er sowas wie Ängste besaß, war für Thiel wirklich überraschend. Aber Boerne war sozusagen von den Toten wiederauferstanden, was wusste er schon davon, wie man sich da fühlte und was man dachte.

„Na weglaufen können Sie ja grad eh nicht“, bemerkte er und Boerne warf ihm einen strafenden Blick über seinen Brillenrand hinweg zu. Nicht böse gemeint, nur so wie immer.

Thiel hätte beinahe erleichtert geseufzt, als er diesen Blick sah. Ein bisschen Normalität tat so gut nach ... nach allem, an was er eigentlich gar nicht denken wollte. Wie auf Autopilot geschaltet hatte er gearbeitet. Er hatte doch irgendetwas tun müssen. Irgendetwas, um Boerne zu retten. Als er mit ihm im Krankenwagen von der Unfallstelle zum Krankenhaus gefahren war, da hatte er gedacht, dass es das gewesen war. Boerne hatte schlimm ausgesehen, richtig schlimm. Trotzdem hatte er den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden können. Er hatte den Notärzten angemerkt, dass es wirklich ernst war. Alles musste schnell gehen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass sie sich nicht einmal richtig voneinander verabschiedet hatten und dass Boerne fast tot auf dieser Liege lag. Nicht, dass ein richtiger Abschied daran irgendetwas verbessert hätte, nein.

Rückblickend hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seit dem Anruf, dass Boerne verunglückt war, die Luft angehalten hatte. Den ersten richtigen Atemzug hatte er erst wieder getätigt, als Boerne wieder aus dem Koma aufgewacht war und ihn angesehen hatte. Boerne war noch halb weggetreten gewesen, aber wach. Und lebendig. Und auf die Schnelle hatte Thiel einen schlechten Witz machen müssen, damit ihm die Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten und er vor lauter Erleichterung angefangen hätte zu weinen. Diese Aktion war nichts, auf das er stolz gewesen wäre, aber es war gar nicht anders möglich gewesen.

Mittlerweile schlug er sich ganz gut, fand er. Und Boerne, der schlug sich auch gut. Thiel kam immer noch nicht so richtig darüber hinweg, dass es für Boerne in Ordnung war, dass er ...

„Thiel! Sagen Sie, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

Verdammt, jetzt waren seine Gedanken wirklich weit abgeschweift. Aber wenn Boerne sich schon wieder aufregen konnte, ging es ihm schon bedeutend besser als noch vor ein paar Tagen und das war es doch, was wichtig war.

„Hm?“, machte er und versuchte dabei möglichst aufmerksam zu wirken.

„Ob Sie kurz am Thermometer schauen könnten, wie kalt es draußen ist.“

„Können Sie das nicht- Ach so, ja. Moment.“

Dass es für Boerne nicht so einfach war, mit den Krücken durch die Wohnung zu humpeln, vergaß er immer mal wieder. Ohne die Krücken hätte sich Thiel von Boerne überhaupt nicht so durch die Gegend scheuchen lassen, das hatte er Boerne schon mehrfach gesagt. Insgeheim war er aber einfach nur froh, dass er durch diese noch immer eingeschränkte Gehfähigkeit einen Grund hatte, bei Boerne zu sein. Dieses Gefühl, Boerne verloren zu haben, schnürte ihm immer noch regelmäßig die Luft ab und dann half es nur, diesen arroganten, egozentrischen, nachtragenden und doch absolut liebenswerten Mann anzusehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser am Leben und deshalb alles gut war.

Boerne entschied sich dann trotz der Kälte gegen einen Schal. Das würde seine Fliege ruinieren. Warum Thiel dann überhaupt hatte nachschauen sollen, blieb unbeantwortet, denn es klingelte an der Wohnungstür – Boernes Wohnungstür wohlgemerkt, Thiel hatte die letzten Tage, seit Boerne aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, fast durchgängig in dessen Wohnung verbracht.

„Jaha“, rief er in Richtung Tür. Es konnte nur sein Vater sein, der ihn und Boerne gleich fahren sollte. An die Stelle, an der ... Diese Stelle eben.

Boerne hatte etwas von Traumabewältigung gesagt und Thiel hatte gefragt, ob er da mitkommen sollte. Daraufhin hatte Boerne ihn verständnislos angesehen. Ob das ein schlechter Scherz wäre und dass er natürlich wollte, dass Thiel mitkam. Und dann waren ihre Blicke wortlos noch ein wenig länger aneinander hängen geblieben und Thiel hatte gesehen, dass Boerne auch froh war, dass Thiel bei ihm war. Für ihn da war.

Sie hatten viel geredet – das heißt, Boerne hatte viel gesprochen und Thiel hatte vor allem viel zugehört – und viel zusammen geschwiegen, nebeneinander auf der Couch. Beide mit hochgelegten Beinen; Boerne aus gesundheitlichen und Thiel aus bequemlichen Gründen. Boernes linkes Bein sollte möglichst noch geschont werden, auch wenn es arg an dessen Eitelkeit kratzte, auf Krücken und Rollstuhl angewiesen zu sein, was er Thiel gegenüber oft genug zum Ausdruck brachte. Es hatte gut getan, den vielen Worten zu lauschen, auch wenn Thiel nicht alles von diesem Limbus verstanden hatte. Was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass da ein anderer Thiel die Verwaltung der Hölle gewesen war, war ihm nicht klar geworden. Vielleicht musste es das ja aber auch nicht.

„Thiel?“

Er hatte gerade die Wohnungstür geöffnet und hielt sie dem auf Krücken gestützten Boerne auf.

„Ja?“

„Lassen Sie bitte nicht zu, dass mich jemand ... na Sie wissen schon.“ Boernes Augenbrauen führten einige Verrenkungen durch, aber Thiel verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollten. Er schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Och Thiel, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an. Ich meine dieses Monstrum von ...“ Boerne seufzte. „Diesen ... Rollstuhl. Es reicht schon, wenn Sie mich schieben. Aber dabei soll es auch bleiben, ja?“

Ach daher wehte der Wind. Das war es auch, das ihn immer noch überraschte: dass Boerne es widerstandslos zuließ, von ihm geschoben zu werden. Nur von ihm. Er wusste ganz genau, wie gereizt Boerne werden konnte, wenn er auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war. Als das damals mit Boernes Händen gewesen war, da ... da hatte dieser auch schon gewollt, dass Thiel sich um ihn kümmerte. Was natürlich schon allein zeitlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit dargestellt hatte. Aber jetzt hatte Thiel Zeit – seinen zahllosen Überstunden sei Dank – und so richtig behagte ihm die Vorstellung auch gar nicht, jetzt jemand anderen an Boerne heranzulassen.

„Versprochen“, antwortete er.

„Also dann.“

Boerne drückte den Rücken durch, um möglichst elegant mit den Krücken durch die Tür zu schreiten. Thiel prüfte bei jedem dieser Schritte, ob Boerne auch ja keine Kante übersah und womöglich stolpern könnte, aber er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten, Boerne als Vorsichtsmaßnahme am Arm festzuhalten. Das hatte er einmal gemacht und da war Boerne ganz schön sauer geworden, weil dieser ja wohl in der Lage wäre, selbst darauf zu achten, wohin er lief. Es konnte wohl als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnet werden, dass Boerne genau in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit mit der Krücke irgendwo hängen geblieben war und Thiel ihn gerade noch so zu fassen bekommen hatte. Er hatte so etwas ähnliches wie ein erleichtertes „Danke“ gehört und selbst schnell ein genuscheltes „Kein Problem“ hinterhergeschoben.

Frau Haller wartete mit seinem Vater im Wagen. Boerne hatte sie unbedingt dabeihaben wollen und Thiel versuchte immer noch, das in Ordnung zu finden. Immerhin kannten die sich ja sogar länger als Boerne und er und außerdem teilten die beiden Boernes Erzählungen zufolge ein intensives Erlebnis, bei dem Boerne ihr als Geist das Leben gerettet hatte. Frau Haller hatte Boerne auch oft besucht, im Krankenhaus. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, während er es kein einziges Mal geschafft hatte, Boerne zu ... meine Güte, er hatte Boerne sicherlich mehr damit geholfen, dessen Leben zu retten anstatt dessen Hand am Krankenhausbett zu halten. Er verstand auch nicht so richtig, warum er sich deshalb immer noch vor sich selbst rechtfertigte. Boerne hatte ihm schließlich kein einziges Mal einen Vorwurf deswegen gemacht. Im Gegenteil ... So einen dankbaren Boerne war er gar nicht gewöhnt.

Thiel bugsierte den zusammengeklappten Rollstuhl in den Kofferraum. So langsam konnte er mit dem Ding ganz gut umgehen. Sie waren damit jetzt schon öfter spazieren gewesen, weil Boerne gern an die frische Luft wollte, aber so lange Strecken einfach noch nicht schaffte. Meistens gingen sie sehr zeitig, damit sie nicht so vielen Leuten begegneten. Er hätte sich an Boernes Stelle auch Schöneres vorstellen können, als von Kollegen oder Studierenden mitleidig angeschaut zu werden und dann jedes Mal die selbe Leier erzählen zu müssen – auch wenn er teilweise eine leichte Genugtuung bei dem Professor erkennen konnte, dass dieser im Mittelpunkt stand und sich die Welt für ihn interessiere. Die Sache mit dem Limbus ließ Boerne aus, seit sich eine Studentin ganz verstört von ihnen verabschiedet hatte. Über deren Gesichtsausdruck hatten sie im Nachhinein beiden herzhaft lachen müssen.

Er hörte Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Auto und war irgendwie froh, dass Boerne vorn bei seinem Vater saß, weil es dort mehr Platz für seine Beine gab. So saß er mit Frau Haller auf der Rückbank und nicht Boerne.

Boerne war anders, wenn sie allein waren. Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass Boerne ihm gegenüber in den letzten Tagen einiges an Fassade abgebaut hatte. Anderen gegenüber spielte Boerne oft den Helden und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser das auch ein bisschen brauchte, aber ihm gegenüber versteckte Boerne es nicht, wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Oder Angst hatte. Angst war auch der Grund, dass Thiel seine eigenen vier Wände zuletzt kaum noch von innen gesehen hatte. Er schlief auf Boernes Couch, nachdem dieser ihm zögerlich von seinen Alpträumen erzählt hatte und sie dann beide zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass Boerne sich vielleicht sicherer fühlen würde, wenn er nicht allein in seiner Wohnung war.

Er schloss die Kofferraumklappe und ließ sich dann auf die Rückbank fallen. Frau Haller saß rechts von ihm und und er selbst hatte hinter seinem Vater Platz genommen, sodass er Boerne beim Erzählen und Gestikulieren von schräg hinten beobachten konnte. Allerdings fing er sich damit einen fragenden Blick seines Vaters durch den Rückspiegel ein und darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Warum stellten immer alle solche komischen Fragen, wenn sie ihn und Boerne sahen, sodass es irgendwie komisch wurde? Wenn er mit Boerne allein war, war nichts komisch und da stellte auch keiner von ihnen beiden etwas in Frage. Da fühlte sich alles richtig an.

Sein Blick wanderte schon wieder zu Boerne, trotz hochgezogener Augenbraue im Rückspiegel. Thiel hatte einiges realisiert, als das Leben plötzlich so kurz geworden war.

Es war windig auf dem offenen Feld. Nicht so kalt, wie er es erwartet hatte, aber ihm war innerlich kalt. Man konnte noch immer die großen Einschläge von Boernes Auto in der harten Erde erkennen und der Leitpfosten vor ihnen war auch immer noch arg malträtiert. Thiel stellte sich etwas näher neben Boerne, der im Rollstuhl saß. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Boerne das hier irgendetwas brachte, denn er selbst hätte diesen Ort am liebsten von sämtlichen Landkarten gestrichen und wäre nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe davon gefahren.

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte niemand etwas. Die Unfallstelle konnte er sich nicht lange anschauen, deshalb schaute er lieber zu Boerne. Thiel sah, wie dieser in den Himmel schaute, an dem gerade ein Schwarm Vögel kreiste. Er konnte nur erahnen, was der andere gerade dachte. Boerne hatte seine Beine übereinander geschlagen. Dass sollte er doch eigentlich gar nicht tun, die sollten doch eigentlich ... na das musste Boerne selbst wissen.

„Kommt der Unfall eigentlich auch mit in Ihr Buch?“, fragte Thiel, um die für ihn bedrückende Stille zu unterbrechen.

Boerne seufzte.

„Welches Buch ...“ Etwas in Boernes Stimme ließ Thiel aufhorchen. Vielleicht nahm das hier ja nicht nur ihn so mit und Boerne konnte etwas Aufheiterung gebrauchen.

„Na Ihr Buch über den Tod.“ Boerne winkte ab. „Sie sind ja jetzt quasi Fachmann.“ Er lachte kurz auf, weil er an die verwirrte Studentin bei einem ihrer Spaziergänge denken musste.

„Das glaubt mir sowieso kein Mensch.“

Da war immer noch diese Bitterkeit als Beiklang. Vielleicht hätte er das lieber nicht ansprechen sollen. Thiels Vater schien Boerne direkt vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen:

„Was haben Sie denn gesehen auf der anderen Seite, was erwartet uns? Farben, tanzende Jungfrauen?“

Eigentlich interessierte ihn dieser plötzliche Blick zwischen Boerne und Frau Haller ja mehr als das Geschwätz seines Vaters, aber das war wirklich zu absurd.

„Nackte tanzende Jungfrauen“, erwiderte er deshalb sarkastisch. Sein Vater ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit „Wirklich?“ darauf zu antworten. So was dämliches aber auch.

„Leberwurstbrote, Karnevalsmusik und jede Menge Papier“, schaltete sich da Boerne ein und Thiel schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich noch hier bin. Sie nicht auch, Chef?“

Frau Haller. Und schon wieder so ein Blick zwischen ihr und Boerne. Was sollte das denn bitteschön? Und was wollte sie damit überhaupt sagen?

„Sie haben gut lachen, ich muss noch den Strafzettel abstottern, den mir mein Herr Sohn eingebrockt hat“, sagte Thiels Vater, bevor Thiel diesen ungewöhnlichen Blickkontakt zwischen Boerne und seiner Assistentin genauer unter die Lupe nehmen konnte.

„Orr, jetzt geht das wieder los“, beschwerte er sich. Es gab doch gerade wirklich wichtigere Dinge.

„Ich übernehme Ihren Strafzettel“, verkündete Boerne, was ein allgemeines Staunen hervorrief. Sein Vater war ebenfalls überrascht und bedankte sich sofort für Boernes Großzügigkeit. „Ist doch bloß Geld.“

Boerne verschenkte freiwillig Geld? Wo gab’s denn sowas? Sogar Frau Haller machte einen verwirrten Eindruck.

„Ich glaub’, sein Kopf hat mächtig was abgekriegt“, stellte Thiel fest.

„Wir bringen ihn lieber wieder zurück“, sagte Frau Haller.

„Mmh. Besser is’ das.“

Da war Frau Hallers Hand an Boernes Rollstuhl. Das konnte sie aber mal schön vergessen. Das war allein seine Aufgabe. Und außerdem hatte er es Boerne versprochen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck löste er die Bremse des Rollstuhls und hielt den Griff dann eisern fest. Dabei schaffte er es gleichzeitig, Frau Hallers Hand vom Griff zu verdrängen. Na bitte. Nichts leichter als das.

Während Boerne klarstellte, was er doch für ein großzügiger Mensch war und sie den Rückweg zum Taxi antraten – Himmel, warum hatte sein Vater das denn bloß mitten auf dem Fahrstreifen abgestellt? Sollte hier etwa gleich der nächste Unfall passieren? Wenig Verkehr hin oder her! – fielen ihm zwei Dinge auf: Erstens, Boerne und Frau Haller hatten sich zweimal ganz merkwürdig vertraut angeschaut und sein Vater hatte das beide Male mit komplett überflüssigen Beiträgen unterbrochen. Und zweitens: Boerne hatte ihm beide Male zugehört, sich also gar nicht wirklich auf Frau Haller und diese Blicke konzentriert.

Vielleicht verstand sein Vater ja mehr, als er ihm zutraute. Und vielleicht hatte nicht nur Thiel, sondern auch Boerne einiges realisiert durch diese Nahtoderfahrung. Vielleicht ... Vielleicht sollte er mit ihm da nochmal drüber reden ...

Vielleicht lieber morgen.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls es jemand sucht: Das wunderschöne Lied, das da in der Schlussszene lief, heißt „Such Great Hights“ von Iron & Wine.  
> Es erinnert mich immer an eine schneebedeckte Weihnachtsbaumplantage und ich war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als es plötzlich im Tatort lief :)


End file.
